Inuyasha and Kouga's fun
by MirokuFangirlFTW
Summary: THREESOME INUYASHAxKOUGAxMIROKU Miroku walks into a clearing when Kouga and Inuyasha are having 'Fun'.


My first try at a Yaoi Fan Fiction.

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen ai/ Threesome/ YoukaixHanyouxHuman.

Pairing: KougaxInuyashaxMiroku

"I'm tired Inuyasha! Can we please rest?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air and mentally grinned

"Fine!" Inuyasha said pretending to be angry. Kagome jumped up and down and hugged Inuyasha and thanked him. Kagome gave him Ramen as thanks for agreeing so she wouldn't have to beg and yell sit.

"We're going to take a bath and you better not look Miroku!" Sango warned him. Miroku nodded, too scared to actually go and spy on them at the hot springs. Just to be safe Kagome forced him to read a book that was very interesting to Miroku. Kagome and Sango smiled and left for the hot springs with Shippo and Kirara.

Inuyasha walked until he found Kouga, who was waiting for him. "What took you so long, Mangy Mutt?" Kouga grinned and pounced on the Inu-Hanyou and kissed him harshly. Kouga Pulled down Inuyasha's pants and grabbed his dick. They stopped when Miroku stepped into the clearing, with his eyes wide. Kouga grinned and wispered something into Inuyasha's ear. They both smirked evily and pounced on Miroku, stripping him and tied him up to a tree. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were above his head tied to both sides of the tree trunk. One on the left and one on the right. Miroku blushed massively as they were looking at him with a dirty look on their face.

"W-What are you doing?! Untie me right now!" Miroku yelled trying to hide his fear but failed completely.

"Mmm Why?" Inuyasha purred into his ear while he was nibbling on it. Kouga started sucking Miroku's cock while his finger circled his hole.

"Ahh.. because... I'm not Ahhh gay..." Miroku said. Inuyasha and Kouga stopped and looked at Miroku with a smirk.

"Stop Lying, you pervert. We know you are gay." Inuyasha said.

"He has seen you watching him bathe a couple times and so have I" Kouga slyly said. Inuyasha started kissing Miroku roughly while Kouga was sucking on one of his niples and was pinching the other. One of Inuyasha's hand wandered down to Miroku's dick and started pumping it. Inuyasha stopped kissing him on the lips and replaced Kouga's hand with his mouth. Miroku panted short breathes. Inuyasha and Kouga knew Miroku was crying. They could smell it. They could smell the salty smell, fear, and the fact that he was actually liking this a lot.

"We know you like this Miroku. We can obviously smell it." Inuyasha said. Miroku blushed deeper (Is that, like, possible?). Miroku couldn't hide it. He really loved this. Inuyasha stopped and started sucking his cock. Miroku moaned loudly. (So loud that I can hear it from the next room) Kouga stopped nipping and moved to his hole and started lapping him there. Inuyasha moved down and pushed his tongue into him and Kouga followed his action. They Toungue-fucked him showing no mercy. Miroku moaned loudly (yes I can hear it to but why's it a girl's voice coming from the room next to this one?) Inuyasha remembered that Kagome had gave him pocky to try and he saved it for Kouga and himself. Inuyasha pulled out and reached for a box inside his haori and opened it up.

"W-what's th-that?" Miroku asked.

"It's called '_Pocky_' and Kagome gave me a lot of boxes." Inuyasha pulled out the other boxes. "She gave me Chocolate, Strawberry, Choclate and nuts, and then the jumbo sized" Inuyasha and Kouga looked at Miroku with an evil smirk as he told them about the 'Jumbo sized' He ripped the box open and pulled one out. They put it at his entrance and slowly shoved it into him. Miroku whimpered and started struggling. Soon Miroku gave up and Kouga stuck another one up his ass. Miroku moaned half in pleasure and half in pain. They took it out and put their tongues in (yes again) and licked all the strawberry fudge off.

"Ahh... Please Ahh... Stop..." Miroku begged desperately.

Inuyasha and Kouga looked up "No" was Kouga's answer but Inuyasha had to go back because if Miroku wandered off it wouldn't be a surprise. Inuyasha got dressed and took the chocolate nut pocky and walked back to camp. Kouga said goodbye to Inuyasha and looked back to Miroku with a dirty face. Kouga's finger circled Miroku's entrance. Then he slowly pushed his finger up his ass.

"THAT HURT'S YOU FREAKIN' BITCH! Pull it before I have to kill you!" Miroku yelled.

"Stop moving and it'll fell good." Kouga said, as he pushed in a second finger. Miroku yelped and stopped moving. Kouga smiled as he stuck his third finger into Miroku. Miroku cried out and Kouga pulled his fingers out of Miroku and replaced it with his cock. Miroku moanded half in pleasure and half in pleasure. Kouga didn't move, knowing how fragile mortals are.

"Y-you can move..." Miroku said. Kouga was shocked he said that, but did so. Miroku moaned so loudly (Yes I can hear it coming from the next room) that a mortal with horrible hearing can hear it all the way through the well at Kagome's school while a festival was in place.

1 hour later...

Miroku was untied and was dressed, and sleeping and Kouga was sleeping next to him. Inuyasha walked into the clearing and smiled. He was sent by the girls to find Miroku. Inuyasha carried Kouga to a safe cave near by and he carried Miroku back.

**Me: Not too bad, is it?**

**Kouga: I wanted to be with Kagome! Not Inu-Koro!**

**Me: Ko-chan...**

**Inuyasha: I don't even care anymore.**

**Me: thank you Inu-chan! Anyways not bad for a 10 yr. Old, is it?! Review please. I'd like to know.**

**Miroku: Why am I the Uke?! I can pin them down with paper!**

**Me: Ko-chan. Inu-chan...**

**Inuyasha & Kouga:*pounces Miroku***

**Me: Sorry my Bishie! I'll make you seme with Inu-chan sometimes! Anyways I'll make a second chapter for the thing I kinda left out (If you want me to) Review please.**


End file.
